


Myself and I

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Self Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron finds a new use for his almodes mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myself and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herzspalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzspalter/gifts).



> During a stream Herzspalter mentioned this and I just had to write a little something about it. It was a little too good to pass up.

Megatron gave a deep exvent as his servos found a particularly sensitive seam on his chest. His legs shifted apart as he reclined back in his chair, and his vents flared open to vent excess heat.

It had been far too long since his last self service. The Maximals were being oddly quiet as of late and, with every other Predacon out on patrol, Megatron figured he’d be able to work in a quick one before anyone returned. The warlord didn’t need interface often. He was a resilient mech with a lot of self control, but the moment he noticed he was alone he had felt a prickle of charge dance across his frame, and it begged for attention. In the end he gave into it and allowed his servos to wander.

As he raised his opposite limb to grope at his thigh he paused as the awkward bestial head of his new altmode clunked uselessly against his leg. He frowned and cursed under his breath at the new appendage. His new form was very useful in the battlefield and for getting across the energon ladened terrain, but as an actual hand it was worthless.

Megatron watched as he flexed the head and opened its mouth. The beast his altmode was modeled after certainly wasn’t built for much other than tearing things to shreds. Too many teeth and very little flesh that wasn’t hardened for protection made the head a bit unsightly to look at. It did, however, sport a surprisingly thick and fleshy tongue, and Megatron watched the tongue extend and curl with a surprising amount of dexterity.

Megatron paused and took a moment to look around. No it was a dumb idea. It was simply the excess charge clouding his judgment. It was strange, not to mention humiliating to even think such a thing.

He bit his lip and allowed his cheeks to flush from embarrassment. It was uncybertronian and foreign, but a mouth was a mouth right? It wasn’t like he could really feel much in that appendage anyway when he was in root mode, and that fleshy tongue was beginning to look more and more inviting.

Hesitantly he lowered his arm as his spike extended from its housing. The scaly exterior felt odd against the heated metal of his spike but the stimulation was welcome regardless. He continued, and when it wasn’t enough he timidly extended the tongue and gave an experimental lick.

If there was anyone who overheard the groan he made then he would have denied it. He enjoyed that way more than he knew he should have, and he bit back another noise as he gave another lick and then another.

The movement was awkward at first. Megatron never made an effort to use his new body in such a manner and the result was a few mishaps and half concentrated strokes. As he continued the movements became easier and the slow dribble of transfluid from his spike was easing the way. The thick tongue wound its way around Megatrons spike and he arched as his spike was enveloped in warmth.

Megatron’s hips twitched and he felt the prick of the heads teeth. Suddenly aware of the sharp bits, Megatron widened the mouth a bit more to prevent injury. Holding onto the arm of the chair, he bit down on his lip as he started to buck. The lubricants from his spike were coating the inside of the mouth and making the tongue slippery and more inviting.

For a few moments Megatron lost himself as his movements became more frantic. The movement of the tongue was becoming a second nature, and it wrapped and swirled around the head of Megatrons spike and left the warlord gasping in his chair.

With a burst of static from his vocalizer and a flare of his optics, Megatron overloaded and his entire body seized. Pleasure wrecked through his systems, and they ebbed away into a pleasant tingle as he slumped in his chair.

With a pleased hum, Megatron lifted the head off his spike and watched as the lubricants rolled and seeped through the teeth and slipping off the tongue. That certainly would have to be cleaned before anyone returned.

* * *

Terrorsaur slugged his way into the main control bridge to give his recon report to Megatron. He drug his feet and wanted nothing more than to just flop into his berth and forget about the hard day of flying.

“Megat—“ Terrorsaur entered the bridge and paused. “Sir? What are you doing?”

Megatron sat perched in his chair like he’d been posed there and was using a small brush on the teeth of his altmodes head.

“Just routine maintenance I assure you,” his master said in a rumbling tone that was oddly relaxed.

“I’ve just…never seen you do that before,” Terrorsaur commented with a slight head tilt.

“Yes, well, I think I might do it more often.”


End file.
